1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a semiconductor device that includes a Built In Self Test (BIST) for automatically performing an operation test of a memory.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for semiconductor device miniaturization continues to increase, System-in-Package (SiP) type semiconductor devices have become more prevalent. Moreover, Multi-Chip Package (MCP) products in which devices of various functions are integrated into a single package have been produced.
A SiP product provided with the BIST automatically performs an operation test of a memory on a chip having the BIST or of a memory on a different chip provided within the same package by using a test pattern of the BIST. Such techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-246979, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-78657 and so on.